custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Botax (Chicken Bond)
'''Botax '''is a veteran Glatorian of the Water Tribe. Biography Early Life Botax originally resided on the planet Spherus Magna, with other members of the Water Tribe, under the rule of the Element Lord of Water. Upon the discovery of the mysterious substance Energized Protodermis, Botax was recruited into the Water Army, and fought on the front lines as a soldier for many years before his superiors recognized his talents, and promoted him to lead a platoon of soldiers. After leading a bold attempt to claim the Ice Tribe's spring, Botax was promoted yet again, this time leading an entire unit of soldiers as a field commander. At one point, Botax was sent on a mission to attack the heart of a Rock Tribe camp and claim it for the Element Lord of Water. After infiltrating the fortress, Botax had his forces attack from all sides, taking the Skrall by surprise. Despite this advantage, the Rock Tribe put up a strong defense, and pushed Botax and his battalion out of their territory and into total retreat. Despite this failure, Botax's reputation remained undamaged, though he was later transferred into the battalion of the legendary warrior Tarix, where he served as he second-in-command. Just prior to the Shattering, Botax was part of a patrol led by Tarix into the desert of Bara Magna, and when the cataclysm occurred, they were stranded there. Many troops died before finding refuge, but Botax, Tarix, Kiina, and a few others made it to the village of Tajun. Glatorian Career In response to the sudden lack of resources, Botax helped create a new social system with fellow war veterans Certavus, Ackar, Vastus, and Tarix, and it was decreed that all the tribes would follow it. Shortly after the system's founding, Botax became the Second Glatorian of the Water Tribe. Eventually, after spending many years in the role, Botax stepped down from his title and began training new Glatorian in Tajun. However, he was still known to represent Tajun in the arena whenever Tarix or Kiina were unable fight. Later, he was employed to do battle with the Fire Glatorian known as Flardrek over the ownership of a number of natural healing herbs. After a lengthily and well-fought match in Tajun, Flardrek eventually managed to defeat Botax, and claim the herbs on his tribe's behalf. However, despite the nature of the match, the two Glatorian remained good friends afterwards. War with the Skrall Along with the other Glatorian, Botax traveled to Atero in order to participate in the Great Tournament. During the first match of the tournament, the arena was invaded by an army of Skrall. Botax and the other Glatorian attempted to repel the Skrall forces. Despite their best efforts to force the Skrall back, Botax and the others were eventually overpowered, and forced to flee the city. Botax then returned to Tajun with several Agori in order to inform the village of the occurrence. Not long afterwards, Botax was present in Tajun when a combined army of Bone Hunters and Skrall attacked the village, and aided in the defense efforts to repel the invaders whilst the rest of the Water Tribe evacuated, though he was eventually forced to flee with his fellow tribesmen when the army proved too powerful to overcome. He then fled with his tribe until they took up refuge on Knee Island in the aftermath of the attack. There Botax remained until the Bara Magna tribes banded together to attack to Skrall's village of Roxtus, where Botax and the other Agori and Glatorian aided Mata Nui and his allies in defeating the army of Skrall and Bone Hunters. Botax then assisted in the construction of the single, unified city. After the villages united together, he joined the defense force under the leadership of Ackar. He was later evacuated from the Mega-Village with the other inhabitants Battle of Bara Magna When Mata Nui gained control of the robot that comprised the Mega-Village, and started to combat the invading Teridax, Botax and the other Glatorian and Agori attempted to assist and distracted Teridax by charging at him. However, they were blasted away by him when he noticed their efforts. Soon after, a battalion of Rahkshi emerged from the body of Teridax and attacked the Glatorian. Due to aid from Tahu and the Golden Armor, the Rahkshi were defeated. Mata Nui was also able to dispatch Teridax and carry out his mission of reuniting Bara Magna with its moons, reforming Spherus Magna, on which Botax now lives, along with the other former Bara Magna residents. Abilities and Traits A kind and merciful warrior, Botax is famous across Bara Magna for his strong sense of honor. Whilst a fair fighter, Botax is not one to be underestimated, and is extremely skilled in most, if not all forms of combat. He is a somewhat dedicated sort, and will not give up when someone is counting on him. As such, he has become highly respected by both Glatorian and Agori alike. Tools Botax carries the Tidal Scissor Trident, a tool forged from pure Exsidian, which he can wield with great precision. He also carries a Thornax Launcher. Trivia *Botax was inspired by a MOC of the same name originally created by user . Category:Characters Category:Glatorian Category:Water Tribe